DOW Materials
Swords and shields are more than just common tools of war. Some of them are crafted by master smiths using materials that other could only dream of working. But even masterwork weapons and armor need to be properly maintained, for even they are not immune to the effects of time. Weapons *'Rusty or Rotted' weapons are visibly corroded or pitted and are difficult to wield effectively. They tend to be flimsy, often shattering on solid impact with stone or fortified steel. They are almost entirely non-salvageable and only the most desperate of warriors are forced to use such poorly maintained weaponry. *'Dulled or Worn' weapons have been battered and abused from excessive use without proper maintenance. They are chipped, scratched, bowed, and always worse-for-ware. For these reasons, the do not cut or deliver impact as easily as they once did. Fortunately, most dulled or worn weaponry is salvageable though significant restoration may be required. *'Masterwork' weapons and armor are the finest crafted workings Humans can manage using traditional materials. Though made to be exceptional tools on the battlefield, such eloquent pieces all too often end up in the hands of collectors and those unlikely to make the best use of them. *'Dwarven Forged Steel' is the result of thousands of years of forge work from Tarth's best craftsmen. Renowned or their ability to gain the utmost from common minerals, only Dwarven master smiths hold the secrets to casting this alloy, and only these smiths have the capability for working it with such precision. Weapons forged from this bronze-colored alloy are perfectly balanced and strike armor with greater force or cutting power. Since this use of this alloy is considered a trade secret of the Dwarves, Dwarven Forged weapons are very uncommon even within their own realm, which makes them quite rare among the other races. Furthermore, use of this alloy is limited to the production of Dwarven weapons: axes, hammers, crossbows and bolts, and Dwarven broadswords. *'Elven Glass' is a unique material that only the elves have managed the creation of. Starting from the sap of their Sacred Elms, a ritual of elements must be performed to harden the viscus fluid into a wooden mold. The weapons are then sharped using a grinding stone and a great deal of patience. Once completed, a weapon made of this glass has a golden gleam in the bright light, though appears somewhat translucent with a brownish hue otherwise. Since the sap from these trees is rare, as well as being needed for other purposes, items made from Elven Glass are quite rare and almost strictly reserved for the upper-echelon of nobility. In addition, weapons are limited to those of Elven design: rapier, dagger, Elven longsword, spears, and arrows. *'Orcish Iron' is not exactly a finely crafted material, but Orcish weapons are designed to match their own brutality. Weapons made of Orcish Iron are relatively crude and heavy, but the added weight improves damage potential. Orcish Iron is typically only used in weapons the Orcs prefer themselves: axes, spears, long and short swords. *'Mithril' is one of the rarest metals in all of Tarth. It is both light and strong and relatively easy to work, but only the best smiths can truly make the most of this metal. At first glance, it is difficult to distinguish mithril from highly polished steel or silver, though a trained eye can spot a hint of blue from its reflective surface. Mithril never tarnishes or corrodes and when it strikes steel or stone, it creates a brilliant flash of blue light. *'Adamantite', sometimes called "black steel", is the strongest known element in the world. While it makes for an extremely effective material, it is also extraordinarily difficult to work. A master smith capable of forging adamantite can craft weaponry unparalleled by other, non-magical means. Unfortunately, few smiths every get that chance as adamantite deposits are every bit as rare as mithril deposits and can be quite burdensome to unearth. Still, the chance to fashion rare weaponry from adamantite is a life-long dream of any smith for successfully forged goods never dull, corrode, or break throughout a lifetime or more of use. Armor *'Rusty or Rotted' pieces of armor are visibly corroded or pitted and are difficult to wield effectively. They tend to be poorly fitted--having numerous broken or missing straps causing the armor to shift and give. They are almost entirely non-salvageable and only the most desperate of warriors are forced to use such poorly maintained armor. *'Dulled or Worn' pieces of armor have been battered and abused from excessive use without proper maintenance. They are chipped, scratched, dented, and always worse-for-ware. For these reasons, they often do not provide adequate protection. Fortunately, most dulled or worn pieces of armor are salvageable, though significant restoration may be required. *'Masterwork' weapons and armor are the finest crafted workings Humans can manage using traditional materials. Though made to be exceptional tools on the battlefield, such eloquent pieces all too often end up in the hands of collectors and those unlikely to make the best use of them. *'Dwarven Forged Steel' armor is quite rare but not impossible to find. Using the same time-honored techniques as Dwarven Forged weapons, armor pieces take an exorbitant amount of time to fashion and fit--an excruciating process for smith and customer alike. Any armor piece typically crafted from steel can and has a Dwarven Forged counterpart including: Chain Mail, Plate Mail, and all varieties of shields. *'Elven Glass' is virtually unheard of as the Sacred Elm trees rarely produce enough sap to forge a handful of weapon blades, let alone an entire suit of armor. In ancient times, this may not have been the case as far more Sacred Elms were believed to have existed. Only the most fortunate of explorers have ever unearthed such relics. *'Orcish Iron' armor is as crudely crafted as Orcish Iron weaponry. It is both heavy and clunky, but provides increased protection to those who can assume its increased weight. Orcish Iron is generally only fashioned into Plate Mail or shields. *'Mithril' is a highly sought after metal particularly for the crafting of armor. Weighing in at roughly one-half pound per pound of steel, even the heaviest of armor pieces feel light by comparison. *'Adamantite', or "black-steel" armor is nearly impossible to find on the market and almost as difficult to forge. While Adamantite provides unequaled protection and never rusts, dents, or breaks, the same cannot be said of any minor parts not also fashioned from this metal. Sometimes overlooked, straps and rivets still require routine maintenance and replacing in order to keep the armor in good working condition. Breaking Stuff